Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)
|-|Physical Form= |-|True Form= |-|Samael-Infused= |-|Samael-Infused Evolution= Amenominakanushi-no-Kami '''is an ancient deity of astronomical power, who rules supreme over all of Shintoism. He's also the final antagonist in Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God, as well as the main protagonist in The Kotoamatsukami and Highschool DxD: Arch-Enemy of the Solar God. History Amenominakanushi, along with his fellow primordial shinto deities- Kami-Musubi(The Divine Creator) and Takami-Musubi(The High Creator), came into the Solarverse as the first sentient breath of Creation and immediately split into multiple avatars across the Omniverse. In the different universes of the Solarverse, non-canon and mildly canon, Amenominakanushi has lots of different types of origins. The one in the main Solarverse universe was merely stated to have planted the 'seeds of Shintoism at the beginning of time', suggesting that he is at least as old as time itself. He created the Plains of High Heaven and later on summoned forth Izanagi into existence. After bestowing the younger shinto deity with the Amenonuhoku, the '''Heavenly Spear of Creation, Amenominakanushi, along with his fellow deities, went into eons-long state of hiding. Even while in a state of astrality, Amenominakanushi observed over his universe very carefully. While he never interferred with any of the events that had transpired, not deeming them worthy of his attention, the one being that grabbed his attention enough to break out of his state of hiding would happen to be Issei Hyoudou the Solar God. Angered when he freed Izanami from Yomi-no-Kuni, Amenominakanushi makes a declaration to punish Issei and not only that, but he also targets Amaterasu, Leiko and the rest of his friends and family, as a part of his punishment. Unsurprisingly, this leads to a ferocious conflict and the two inevitably drag other entities besides themselves into their battles. The two most prominent players besides Amenominakanushi and Issei were Samael and Vali. Other beings, such as Pluto, God from the Bible, Ophis, the Hero Faction and the Supernatural World end up interfering as well. At the very climax of the conflict, Amenominakanushi gets destroyed by the Dividing Inferno, utilized by Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Statistics Tier: 2-A ''' | '''4-A | At least 4-A, possibly higher | At least 4-A, possibly far higher Name: Amenominakanushi-no-Kami, Ameno, The Central Master, Shinto Kami. Gender: Genderless Age: At least as old as time itself Classification: First Kami of Shintoism, The Progenitor of Shintoism, The Supreme All-Father of all Shinto deities. Powers & Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Regenaration (at least Low-Godly), Conecptual Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Immortality(Type 1, 3 4, 5 and 8), Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (can conceal his presence and soul outside of reality), Presence Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Kami-Musubi and Takami-Musubi were able to bestow some of their power on Issei. Amenominakanushi gifted Izanagi with supremacy over the world of of Shinto.), Life Manipulation(Gave life to one of the Kamiyonanayo), Death Manipulation(Yomi's rules should not apply to him), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness and Nigh-Omniscience, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nature Manipulation(his spear was used to create the lands of Japan), Self-Sustenance (Type 2) | All of the previous abilities with Statistic Amplification, Statistics Reduction and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Amenominakanushi manifested at the beginning of everything and he alongside his fellow Kami created the world of Shinto throughout the Omnniverse.) | Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Issei Hyoudou in his Super Solar God form. Comperable to Dead Star Issei, who absorbed the energy of numerous stars.) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Said to be exponentionally stronger than before by Ddraig.) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly far higher (Stronger due to intense hatred and suffering amplifying the Poison of God's prowess. Somewhat comperable to Vali's strongest form. Is confirmed to be a bit stronger than God Beyond Solar Issei.) Speed: Possibly Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multi-Solar System level Range: Universal+ Stamina: Godlike Intelligence: Gifted. From his manifestation, Amenominakanushi naturally held vast knowledge and understanding over all of existence and the way it functions. While each Amenominakanushi has shown varying levels of intelligence, with some of the smartest being able to decipher complicated situations in a matter of moments, while some being as naive as Issei Hyoudou. The main incarnation of Amenominakanushi in the Solarverse can be considered a prodigy, whose intelligence rivals, if not even surpasses the genuises of the most renowned scientists in the world. He's extremely preceptive and very cunning. Weaknesses: Amenominakanushi is insufferably arrogant and thus he oftenly underestimates his opponents. Due to this, he can be easily caught off guard. This is a contrast to Issei, who is always prepared to react and counter-attack. | Amenominakanushi doesn't seem to have full control over Samael. The Poison of God can also affect him as well, prompting Amenominakanushi to be extremely careful of how he uses it. Key: Young | Old | Samael-Infused Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier Unknown Category:Prime Villain Category:Fan Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Universal Lordship Users Category:Supreme deity Category:Mythological characters Category:Mythological figures Category:Creation Users Category:Creator Category:Universe-class beings